He can't save him
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Two-bit is starting to act different than when him and Pony first started going out.  Inspired by the song, She can't save him.  I own neither
1. Chapter 1

Song: She can't save him

Pairing: Ponyboy and Twobit

The soft crunch of gravel announced the arrival of a car into the drive way. Ponyboy who had been waiting up, looked out the window and let out a sigh of relieve.

Two-bit was home.

It had been a little over five years since the night that Johnny and Dally both passed away in the worst of ways. Pony could openly say their names now, though it still hurt slightly. A few months after all that happened, Two-bit and Pony leaned on each other more than anyone else. It was only natural that they would start dating.

It had started with just a kiss to make Pony and Two-bit feel better. Then it turned to more kisses, then turned to fucking, then to love making and then to love.

After a while the rest of the gang truly found out about them, they always had their suspicions, but it was nice to actually hear it out of their mouths.

Once Ponyboy had finished high school, he had gotten a job at the local grocery store and soon became assistant manager and got into a community college. Two-bit really shocked everyone, when he stopped drinking and got a job at a nursery, working with the flowers. Something everyone was surprised that he was really good at.

It was about a year and a half ago that Two-bit shocked them all again when he asked Ponyboy to "marry" him and move into a small house that wasn't to far from the Curtis's. Ponyboy said yes and they were happier then ever. Then Two-bit started drinking again.

Before he would just get wasted on beer, never really anything harder than that. Now a days though, he would come home with all different kinds of liquor on his breath. He never did anything to hurt Pony and would say he was sorry the next day for doing it, but it never stopped.

Ponyboy walked to the door and opened it watching Two-bit walk up the small walk way that lead to the house. He was just through the door, when his foot caught on something and he tripped. Ponyboy was there to catch him though, just like always.

Pony helped Two-bit to their room, stripping him on the way, until he was just down to his boxers. Once they were in the room, Pony helped him into bed and pulled the covers up over Two-bit. He kissed him softly and then Two-bit rolled over and fell asleep.

Sighing lightly Pony went and shut everything off for the night. Then he stripped and crawled into bed with his love and fell asleep somewhat quickly after saying a small prayer that Two-bit made it home ok.

The next morning, Pony was up before Two-bit and left some aspirin and a glass of water on the bed side table to him to find. Getting dressed he made his way into the kitchen and started making coffee for Two-bit. It didn't take long for him to hear the other male get up and groan. Right on schedule he heard the glass clink back on to the table and the bed squeak. Then he heard foot steps then the shower turn on.

Reaching for the phone, Pony dialed the number to Two-bit's work.

"Cuppari's nursery, this is Kristen speaking how may I help you?" A pleasant voice said.

"Hey Kriss, it's Ponyboy,"

"Oh, hey Pony, is everything ok?" She asked, sounding concerned. She was a very understanding and caring boss. Pony heard the shower turn off and Two-bit get out.

"Yea, I was just calling to let you know that Keith was going to be late for work, he wasn't feeling to good last night and I'm not sure if he's going to wake up feeling any better, but I know he'll want to be there one way or the other," He could lie so well , he scared himself sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that and ok, I'll see him in a little bit, but if he's too sick, tell him don't bother ok?" She asked.

"No problem at all love, I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye hun,"

He hung up and turned around only to find his lips being captured by Two-bit.

Pony moaned a little into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Two-bits naked, still damp, shoulders.

"Should I be concerned that you're calling someone while I'm in the shower and calling them love?" He asked, trying to look stern, but his eyes were dancing with a smile.

"You know damn well I wouldn't call anyone but Kriss love and that's only because she started calling me things like that, now get ready for work you," Pony commanded lightly, but kissed Two-bit again.

"With kisses like that how do you expect me to get ready for anything, but getting you back in bed," Two-bit smile and kissed Pony's neck.

Pony wanted to lose control but he needed to get to work as well.

"Tell you what, you get your butt to work and when you get home, I will be your slave," Pony said against Two-bit's lips.

The older males eyes sparked. "I'm going I'm going," He went off to the bed room and Pony could hear him getting dressed. He got Two-bit a large mug of coffee and made it the way that he liked. When Two-bit came back he was all ready except for his shoes and accepted the coffee and all but drained it.

Pony walked with him to the living room where he put on his shoes and kissed him at the door.

"I'll see you later my love," Two-bit said.

"Till then," Pony smiled and walked out with him onto the porch.

After Two-bit pulled away from the house, Pony noticed their neighbor was out of the house and he waved to her.

"Hi, Ms. Spicy,"

"Hi there, Ponyboy,"

She was a nice girl that always was supportive of him and Two-bit even helped them move in and made them dinner every once and a while. She smiled and waved, and then he turned and went back in the house.

Pony closed the door and leaned against it, hoping that Two-bit comes home sober.

After a long day at the grocery store, Pony came home, Two-bit's car already in the drive. Getting out, he made his way into the house calling for his lover, kicking his shoes and socks off. Not getting a response, he started checking all the rooms, he went into bedroom and didn't see him there either.

"Now where the hell is he?" Pony mumbled to himself.

He got his answer when a piece of cloth fell over his eyes and was tied there. Two-bit wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck.

"Welcome home from work, my love," He whispered into the younger man's ear, making his shiver.

"What is all this?"

"You said, you would be my slave, I'm making good on that promise," Pony felt Two-bits tongue on his neck and the cold air that hit the wet spot, made him shiver again.

Two-bit pulled at the bottom of Pony's shirt and lifted it off his body, then wrapped his arms back around Pony. With his shirt of the younger male could feel that Two-bit wasn't wearing a shirt either. The older male unbuckled Pony's pants, then undid the button and zipper, letting the denim fall down the others toned legs. Moving him towards the bed, Pony was able to step out of his pants and before he made it to the bed, his underwear went with it.

Two-bit let go of Pony and told him to lay on the bed. He did as told and heard the hushing sound of pants being pulled down and taken off. The next thing he felt was Two-bit's warm body pressed onto him.

"Keith," Pony gasped as their cocks brushed each other.

"Hush you," Two-bit said, kissing the other male.

Pony responded and moaned as he felt warm hands rubbing all over him. It wasn't until he felt the rough texture of rope against his wrists, that he realized what Two-bit had done.

"Just to make sure you don't go anywhere," Two-bit said, kissing him and then starting to kiss a line down his lover's body.

Pony let out a moan as Two-bit ghosted over his nipples with teasing licks and soft kisses. He moved down this lovers body, nipping and tasting the sweet flesh, relishing in the noises that Ponyboy was making.

Getting to Pony's glory Two-bit ran just the tip of his tongue against the thick vein at the bottom from base to tip. This action made his cock twitch in front of Two-bit, making said male grin. Getting up better on his knee's, he took as much of Pony's cock in his mouth as he could. The sudden wet warmth made Pony's hips attempt to buck, but Two-bit held him in place and worked his mouth over Pony.

Pony was moaning and panting when Two-bit let go of him, making the other male huff slightly.

"Don't be like that love, it's about to get a whole lot better,"

Pony bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for what Two-bit was going to do next.

There was a bit of shuffling and a popping noise. When two fingers pressed into him, it made him jump then just moan louder than before. The fingers pressed into him deeper, making sure Pony was ready for something much bigger. It was a few more stokes of his fingers before Two-bit was sure Ponyboy was ready.

There was a shift on the bed and something much bigger and warmer than him fingers was at Pony entrance. Inch by inch, Two-bit slid deeper into the cavern of his lover, making both of them moan out in pleasure.

Once Two-bit was fully in, he leaned up and kissed Pony, then started sliding out just as slow as he went it. He did this a few times, before Pony's moans were starting to drive him crazy, making him move faster with each thrust.

By the time he was up to a pretty fast speed, they were both so hard, that the need to come was unbearable.

Reaching between their bodies, Two-bit grabbed Pony's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Pony started moaning louder and came with a jerk all over Two-bits hand and their stomachs. It only took a few more thrusts into his ass for Two-bit to come hard. Once he was done coming, he pulled out of Ponyboy. There was a few minutes of silence as Two-bit went somewhere, but when he came back there was a wet cloth cleaning him up.

When Two-bit was satisfied with Pony's cleanness, he laid on top of said male and pulled off the blindfold.

"Well hi there," He smiled down at his lover.

"Hi, are you going to untie me anytime soon?" Pony asked with a smile of his own.

"I think I like you like this," He smiled again and kissed the younger man below him.

As they kissed, Two-bit reached up and undid Pony's wrists and threw the rope off to the side of the bed somewhere. Pony wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him deeper.

Two-bit broke the kiss and moved the blanket so it was over them and resumed his previous position over Pony. He happily let the older male back into his arms and kissed him with all the love he had. The laid like that for a while just kissing each other until Pony let out a yawn.

Two-bit smiled and rolled off Pony, their lips not letting go of each other, but now they were both on the bed lazily kissing. It went on like that until Pony fell asleep, mid-kiss and Two-bit smile and kissed his sleeping lover once more and fell asleep himself.

~*~ Two-bits head was dipping below the black waters again and again as he struggled to keep himself afloat. The currents were to strong though as just kept fighting. Ponyboy was standing on the side of the river and reaches for him.

"Keith? KEITH?" Pony yelled and reached for his lover.

Two-bit's hand reached out and grabbed Pony by the wrist and pulls him into the black waters. Suddenly he's all alone in the dark waters, fighting just the same as his lover was moments or was it hours ago. His legs and arms felt like he was fighting for ever. His head went under and he couldn't find the surface anymore. The bubbles were starting to slow that were coming from his mouth and nose. He couldn't fight it anymore. ~*~

Ponyboy awoke with a loud gasp. Putting his hand over his heart, his breath was coming out in shallow pants. Looking over at Two-bit the other male was still sound asleep, but a hurricane could go through the bedroom and it wouldn't wake him up. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to settle himself. Laying back down he curled up to Two-bits side and rested his head on Two-bits chest. The sleeping male curled his arm around Pony instinctively.

This wasn't the first time that he had, had that dream, it seemed to get worse though as Two-bit drank more and more. Closing his eyes, it was a while before he went back to sleep.

The next time Pony woke up, Two-bit had already left for work. It was Pony's day off, so he spent the day cleaning the house, doing laundry and all other manner of things like that. When it got time for Two-bit to come home, Pony sat on the chair that was by the window and waited. After three hours and Two-bit wasn't home, Pony pulled his knee's up to his chest and started crying into them.

Walking into their bedroom he pulled a box out of the closet. It contained tons of pictures. Some where from when his parents were still alive, most of those were starting to brown at the edges. Setting those aside he found the ones that were of the whole gang. Even back then him and Two-bit were close and there were quite a few of them that was just the two of them. He wiped at the tears that were still coming down his cheeks. Then there were the ones from the "wedding" Those were some of his favorites, seeing as he and Two-bit look happy as clams in them. There are a few of them that are the two of them kissing and in the back ground the two that weren't the one taking the picture were making faces. Pony let out a half sob, half laugh at what they used to be and what Two-bit was becoming.

Putting the pictures back, he went to go make a pot of coffee, it was going to be a long night ahead of him.

When Two-bit finally got home hours later, Pony was still up, there to catch him. Once he got him into bed, he went and sat at the kitchen table holding his head in his hands. He figured out a while ago that there wasn't much that he could do about what Two-bit was doing. Every time that he tried to talk to the older greaser, he was met with the same answers. It's not a problem, I don't know what you mean all things like that. Pony also realized that he wouldn't be able to leave the older male anytime soon. He loved him too much for that, but how many more nights could he handle waiting for him to get him. Wondering if he was EVER going to make it home.

Sighing, he turned off the light and headed to bed.

Ponyboy can't save Two-bit from the hell that he's in, its not from lack of trying either.

No one can save Two-bit, but himself and Pony hopes that day comes soon.

Because there is only so much that he can take.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright lights of the bar shined off the polished wood top, reflecting back up on to the people and the random drinks settled there. The bartender was working her way back and forth nodding at orders and bringing them up for the patrons. Walking in out of the dwindling sun light a burly, red haired greaser walked in and to the end of the bar. When the bartender saw him, she smiled and grabbed a shot glass walking down to him.

"And what is it going to be tonight, Keith," She set the glass in front of him.

"Dealers choice," He smiled at her.

Grabbing the bottle of vodka, she poured him a double shot and left the bottle on the bar, then walked to get a beer for the guy at the other end of the bar. Picking the glass up, he shot down half of it then the other, then grabbed the bottle and filled it back up.

Letting out a small sigh he drank that down and filled it up again. Thinking back on the years he couldn't help but be conflicted on what exactly he was feeling. After they lost Dally and Johnny, Pony was in a real bad place. They all missed them something terrible, but Pony nearly killed himself with how much he missed them. So Two-bit did the best he could to help him, even if he hated seeing him so sad.

When he first kissed him Pony was beyond surprised, but accepted it since it was the first time he had felt anything in a long while. It was a few days later that Pony had kissed Two-bit again, so he could feel something again. It had actually been Pony's idea for them to fuck the first time and Two-bit at that point would do anything to make the young male feel better. After a while it wasn't just hard unforgiving fucking, it started becoming sweet and loving. They started wanting to be in bed with each other for the sheer pleasure of being together, not just for the feel better factor.

Eventually Two-bit kissed him one day and asked him out and Pony happily accepted. They told the rest of the gang and really weren't all the surprised when they already knew, but smiled since it was nice to hear it out loud.

Pony had finished high school top of his class and the local grocery store was happy to have someone with a brain. Growing up with only his mom, Two-bit was really good with flowers and when she suggested he go into a career with it; he listened. The Cuppari nursery was very impressed with what he already knew and hired him on the spot at once. The owner didn't like the fact of the alcohol issues, so he stopped and for a while it didn't really bother him.

After he had saved up enough money he bought Pony a ring and asked him to marry him and they found a nice little house. The backyard wedding was something to be seen, since they had used Darry as the minister and he couldn't stop cracking up. They got through it though and the three couldn't of been happier for Two-bit and Pony.

The first time he started drinking again was at the asking of one of the Shepard's gang that had stopped by the nursery. It was only a few beers and he came home and it wasn't a big deal. After a while it started becoming a bit of a tradition to go out a few times a week and have a few beers. Then it started becoming shots, then more shots. He didn't really see a problem with it and Pony hadn't said anything about it, so why should he worry.

After he knocked down six shots, he paid for them and headed out to his car and started it up. Driving home carefully as he could, eventually after a few wrong turns, he made it home. After stopping the car, turning it off and getting out he made his way up the walk way and into the already opened door. Slinging his arm around Pony's shoulder the younger male helped him to the bedroom where he undressed him. After Pony gave him a small kiss he put him into bed and Two-bit was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day he opened his eyes and grabbed the pills that were always on the side table and took them, after sitting up. Looking at the time it was nearly ten, so Pony would have left for work already, but seeing it was Two-bit's day off it was fine sleeping in. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the shower and turned the water on and slipped out of his boxers. Stepping in, he let the water cascade down him and washed up rather quickly, not seeing a point in being in the shower long if Pony wasn't in there with him.

After he shut the water off, he dried himself more or less and wrapped the towel around his waist. Heading to the kitchen he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee, after making it to his liking, he sat at the table. Willing the headache to go away, he drank his coffee slowly, resting his head in his hand. After the coffee was gone, his headache for the most part was to, so he washed out the cup real quick. Heading into the bedroom he grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans and slipped them on. Heading to the closet he looked around for a shirt. After a few moments of looking he noticed a box and curiosity got the better of him and he took it down. Opening it he saw it was full of pictures. Sitting on the bed he started looking through them.

There were a few, going brown ones, of Pony's parents that he set aside so he wouldn't hurt them. Next there were some of all the gang even Johnny and Dally, which made him smile sadly. After that were their wedding pictures, which made him smile at how in love they looked in them. He was about to put them all back when he noticed one sticking to the side. Picking up it he frowned lightly at the tear stains on it. It was just a picture of Two-bit, pouring a beer down the sink.

Getting a bit confused he wondered why Pony would still have that picture and why there were tear stains on it. It was just after Kriss had told him no more everyday drinking and that beer was the last in the fridge. So he grabbed it and was pouring it out when he heard the click of the camera. Pony had such a great smile on his face when Two-bit looked at him, he couldn't help but smile to. It was like Pony was happy that he was giving up drinking.

Letting his hand drop slowly, he thought about the time between when he quit and when he started again. Pony acted happier than he had ever seen him and as soon as he started drinking again, it was almost as if it was hurting him.

Two-bit frowned more as he realized that's exactly what it was, the drinking and coming home late was hurting his husband. Putting the pictures back in the box, the way he found them, and putting the box back in the closet he made a promise to himself.

He was waiting by the door when he heard Pony's car come up the drive and stop. When the younger male came in the door, a still shirtless, Two-bit pressed him against the wood covering his body with his.

"Well hi there," Pony said and gasped as Two-bit kissed him.

Pony let out a small moan as Two-bit pushed his shirt up and held his sides with his strong hands. Rubbing the skin, Two-bit pressed his tongue into Pony's mouth, shivering slightly as Pony moaned again.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," Pony gasped as Two-bit started kissing his neck.

"I just missed you," Two-bit said, nipping the skin a little.

"I can tell," Pony moaned, holding the back of Two-bit's head.

Two-bit pulled back and pulled Pony's shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor and pressed them together again. Wrapping his arms around Two-bit's neck, he kissed him again, as the older male wrapped one arm around his waist. The other hand reached down and cupped Pony's ass. Pony made a small squeak as Two-bit pulled him toward the couch and pushed him down on it.

After Two-bit closed the curtains he gave Pony's stomach a few kisses and made a trail up to his lips. As he pressed his hips into Pony's they both moaned as their erections pressed together through their jeans.

"Right here on the couch?" Pony asked as Two-bit moved to rid Pony of his shoes and socks.

"Got a problem with it?" Two-bit asked, moving his hands to Pony's button and zipper.

"Not really," He said then let out another moan as Two-bit opened his jeans and palmed at his cock through the underwear.

After riding Pony of his pants and underwear, he did the same to himself, then laid on his husband. Moving his hips he rubbed their cocks together making Pony whimper and grab onto his shoulders.

"Do you want me?" Two-bit asked into his ear, moving his hips more.

"Yes, oh god yes," Pony said, moaning again.

Two-bit pulled back and grabbed the lube from where he had hidden it under the couch and got himself ready. After he was all ready, he moved between Pony's legs and pressed into the younger male. Pony moaned and arched his back and Two-bit wasted no time in moving in and out of him at a fast pace. Two-bit moaned and kissed at Pony's throat as he moved faster.

"Oh god Keith, I love the way you feel," Pony moaned as his hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"How much, baby?"

"So much, oh god so much,"

Two-bit thrust into a few more times then pulled out of him, making Pony gasp and whine. The older male grabbed him and pulled him so he was straddling his hips and pushed back into Pony. Pony's moans were louder than before as Two-bit pressed up into him, holding his hips guiding him over his cock.

"Oh god," Pony moaned and chanted out as his nails dug into Two-bit's shoulders.

"Yea, yea," Two-bit panted, reaching up to grab Pony's cock in his hand.

The younger males moans got louder as he got closer and closer, feeling Two-bit's cock rubbing over and over his prostate. With another loud moan Pony came over Two-bit's hand and on his chest and stomach. It only took a few more thrusts into Pony's tightening muscles for him to come into his younger lover.

"Did you happen to bring a towel out here as well," Pony panted as he pressed his forehead to Two-bit's.

The older male reached between the cushions and pulled it out and first cleaned up Ponyboy and his stomach. Then he pulled Pony off of him and cleaned them up the rest of the way. Pony smiled and pulled him underwear and jeans back on as Two-bit did the same and then disappeared to take the towel and lube and do something with them. When he came back Pony was sitting on the couch, smiling at the older male. Two-bit sat down next to him and pulled him against him, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you Ponyboy,"

"I love you too, Keith,"

Two-bit smiled and leaned back pulling Pony with him and against his chest, where they sat for a while before Pony's stomach made a grumbling noise.

Two-bit let out a small laugh and the two went into the kitchen and made dinner and then ate Pony still not able to keep the smile off his face. After dinner they watched TV for a while and then went to bed. The next morning they both went to work, Pony getting home before Two-bit and letting out a small sigh.

Almost an hour after Two-bit was supposed to be home he made his way into the kitchen to make a small snack.

Two-bit pulled up into the drive as quietly as he could and got out, closing the door softly. As he came in the house, he shifted the contents he had to one hand and closed the door and took off his shoes and socks. Moving to where he could hear Pony in the kitchen he peeked in to see the male looking thorough the cabinets. Leaning against the archway, he smiled and cleared his throat lightly.

The younger male jumped and turned around his eyes going a bit wide as he looked at Two-bit.

"Your home," He said, still a little startled, then he noticed the things in his lovers hand.

"I am and these are for you," He smiled moving closer to Pony, giving him the bouquet of red and white roses.

"They are so beautiful and what's that," Pony asked noticing the bottle in his hand.

"Some champagne to go with dinner than will be here in about half an hour," Two-bit said, giving Pony a quick kiss and moving to put the bottle in the fridge.

Pony watched him for a second them moved to put the roses into a vase with water. After he did that he put them on the table then let out a small gasp as Two-bit grabbed him and put him up on the counter. Pulling his face down, Two-bit gave him a kiss and held onto his hips. Pony smiled and kissed him back holding his hands on the older males shoulders.

They kissed like that until there was a knock on the door and Two-bit gave Pony one more small kiss and headed to open it. The could faintly hear the two interact as he got some plates and silver wear and set the table. Two-bit came back with a few bags and smiled as Pony grabbed some wine glasses as well.

"We need some bowls to love," Two-bit said putting the bags on the counter and going to grab the champagne.

"Ok," Pony smiled and grabbed some as Two-bit grabbed a towel and opened the bottle.

After Two-bit filled the two glasses and put them on the table with the bottle, he opened one of the bags and pulled out some soup. As he poured it Pony smiled seeing it was his favorite chicken soup with little round noodles in it. Two-bit sat down and held out his glass to Pony.

"To the best husband in the world," Two-bit smiled as Pony blushed a little.

"To you," Pony smiled and clinked his glass lightly against Two-bit's and they both took a small sip.

They talked lightly about what was going on at their works as they ate, then finished up their soups. Two-bit grabbed the bowls and put them in the sink as Pony waited. Grabbing the other containers Two-bit served them up what turned out was seafood alfedo which made Pony smile again.

"Why did you do all this?" Pony asked as Two-bit sat back down.

"You deserve something special," Two-bit smiled at him.

Pony smiled back at him lightly and started eating, letting a small moan at how good it was. Two-bit smiled softly and started eating as well, keeping his eyes on Pony the whole time. Once the food was gone, Pony went to do the dishes only to be stopped by Two-bit giving him a small kiss.

"Go watch TV, I got the dishes,"

Pony smiled a little and gave Two-bit a small kiss and did as he was told. Two-bit put the stopper back in the champagne and put it in the fridge, then cleaned off the table. Once he did the dished the put them in the dish drain and dried off his hands. Walking into the living room Pony was laying on the couch. Moving his upper half Two-bit sat on the couch with his back against the arm rest and pulled Pony to him. The younger male made a content noise and nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"I love you," Two-bit said, giving Pony a small kiss.

"I love you too,"

"And I'm making you a promise," Two-bit said, making Pony look up at him odd.

"What promise?"

"I will never hurt you by coming home drunk again,"

"Keith,"

"Hush," He said, kissing him softly and holding the side of his face. "You can't tell me it doesn't and I'm sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass and realize what it was doing to you,"

A few tears escaped down Pony's cheeks, which Two-bit wiped away.

"I love you more than anything and I've been hurting you with something I don't even need and I'm changing that right now,"

"Oh Keith," Pony said, kissing him again.

Two-bit pulled him closer and pulled his legs over his one so Pony was more crocked on the couch. Pony wrapped his hands in Two-bit's hair, letting the older male hold him tight and kiss his breath away.

"I love you so much," Pony said against Two-bit's lips.

"I love you even more and I will not hurt you again," And he kissed him again.

~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

Woot, I'm starting to update my old stories. Well the ones I do want to be continued. There are a few that aren't going to be.

AND ITS SNOWING ^_^

Sorry, I really love the snow :D

S. owns.


End file.
